Ich lass dich nicht allein
by yoho
Summary: Harry rückte etwas von Hermine ab. -  Was ist los? Was machst du?", fragte sie. -  Dich angucken." - Hermine lächelte verlegen.  Und was gibt es da zu sehen?" -  Du bist hübsch."


Title: Ich lass dich nicht allein

Author: yoho

Rating: K

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt zu Beginn des 4. Schuljahres vor der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft.

Die Handlung in dieser Fanfiction stützt sich in einigen Details nicht auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!

Teaser: Harry rückte etwas von Hermine ab. - „Was ist los? Was machst du?", fragte sie. - „Dich angucken." - Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Und was gibt es da zu sehen?" - „Du bist hübsch."

Authors Note: Zur Abwechselung mal wieder eine Geschichte, die noch während der Schulzeit von Harry und Hermine spielt.

Danke an Serenas Vengeance für ihre Betaarbeit.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Ich lass dich nicht allein**

„_Wie ich sehe, kennst du nun wie hunderte Menschen vor dir, die Freuden des Spiegels Nerhegeb. Ich bin sicher, du hast inzwischen erkannt, was er tut. Ich gebe dir eine Hilfestellung. Angenommen, der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden würde in diesen Spiegel sehen, er sähe bloß sich selbst vor sich, ganz genauso, wie er ist."_

_Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Film)_

„Hermine, was machst du denn hier draußen?"

Harry setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank vor dem Fuchsbau.

Hermine seufzte theatralisch. „Ich bin ein Einzelkind. Weißt du, wie ruhig es bei uns zu Hause ist? – Nein, weißt du nicht, sonst würdest du nicht so eine Frage stellen. Nicht dass ich manchmal gerne etwas Gesellschaft hätte. Aber das da ...", sie wies mit dem Daumen hinter sich, „... ist ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Und du?"

„Ich hab dich gesucht. Und ...", Harry lachte, „... ich bin eigentlich ja auch ein Einzelkind."

Der leicht bittere Unterton dabei war Hermine nicht entgangen. „Was meinst du, wie lange bleiben wir hier alleine?", fragte sie.

Harry sah sich unsicher um. „Hast du Lust auf einen Abendspaziergang?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine und sprang auf.

Sie liefen am Ufer des kleinen Sees entlang, über das Quidditchfeld der Weasleys und nahmen dann einen schmalen Pfad, der in den Wald führte. Weder Harry noch Hermine war nach Reden zumute.

Das klickende Geräusch zu ihren Füßen überraschte sie beide. Hermine schrie auf und stürzte. Eine Kette rasselte. Dann Stille, nur unterbrochen von Hermines lautem Stöhnen und Wimmern.

Harry wollte ihr wieder auf die Beine helfen. Aber Hermine krümmte sich zusammen und griff nach ihrem linken Fuß. Der steckte zwischen zwei, mit spitzen Metallzähnen versehenen, Stahlbacken.

„Verdammt, was ist das?"

„Eine Falle." Hermines Stimme war so leise, dass Harry sie kaum verstand.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht schon wieder."

„Trägst du eigentlich immer diese Schuhe, die über den Knöchel gehen?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich mag die. Die sind so schön altmodisch, mit den langen Schnürbändern."

Harry versuchte die Stahlbacken auseinanderzubiegen, aber nichts passierte.

Als er noch mal nach der Falle griff, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Ich hab so was mal bei meinen Eltern in einem Film gesehen. Das ist ein Tellereisen. Die kleinen kann man mit der Hand aufbiegen. Aber für das hier brauchst du Werkzeug. Das ist für ganz große Tiere."

Harry ließ resigniert die Hände sinken.

„Wo geht die Kette hin?", fragte Hermine.

Er folgte mit den Augen der Eisenkette, die an der Falle befestigt war. „Die ist um einen Baum gewickelt, mit einem Vorhängeschloss."

„Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum? Ich darf ihn doch sowieso außerhalb der Schule nicht benutzen."

„In außergewöhnlichen Situationen schon. Und ich denke das hier ...", Hermine zeigte auf ihren Knöchel, „... ist eine außergewöhnliche Situation. Aber ...", sie seufzte, „mein Zauberstab liegt in meinem Koffer. Ich hatte kurz daran gedacht ihn zu holen, aber unbemerkt wäre ich wohl kaum ins Haus gekommen und das wär's dann gewesen mit dem Spaziergang."

Die Sonne war schon eine Weile untergegangen und langsam glitt die Abenddämmerung in die Nacht über. Harry brach schließlich das Schweigen. „Was denkst du, wer die Falle hier aufgestellt hat?"

„Es müssen Zauberer gewesen sein."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun", sagte Hermine, „mit so einem großen Tellereisen jagt man keine Marder oder Füchse. Aber für einen Wolf wäre es gerade richtig. Echte Wölfe gibt es hier nicht mehr. Also kann die Falle nur für einen Werwolf bestimmt sein. Und ausschließlich Zauberer würden auf die Idee kommen, Werwölfe zu jagen. Besonders in einer Vollmondnacht. Ist doch logisch, oder?"

„Ja, das ist logisch. Und jetzt?" Harry wirkte so ratlos, wie er sich fühlte.

Hermine zögerte. „Jetzt gehst du zurück zum Fuchsbau und holst Hilfe. Ich komm schon klar."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lass dich nicht allein", sagte er. „Wir warten zusammen, bis Hilfe kommt. Irgendwann werden sie merken, dass wir verschwunden sind und nach uns suchen."

„Meinst du denn, dass uns überhaupt jemand vermisst?"

„Natürlich werden sie uns vermissen."

Hermine rutschte auf dem Hintern zur Seite und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den dicken Buchenstamm, um den die Kette gewickelt war. „Dich werden sie vielleicht vermissen. Du bist schließlich Harry Potter. Aber wer wird schon mich vermissen? Vielleicht ist es doch besser, dass du mich alleine lässt. Stell dir vor, es kommt jetzt ein Werwolf hier vorbei."

Sie sah zum Vollmond hinauf, der zwischen den Baumkronen am Himmel stand. „Wenn einer kommt, dann sind wir beide tot. Ich bin nicht wichtig. Aber du, du solltest dich retten."

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich dich nicht alleine lasse."

Eine Windböe brachte die Blätter der Bäume zum Rascheln und irgendwo rieben zwei Stämme aneinander. Ein Käuzchen rief und dann hörten sie ein Quieken. Hermine erschauerte.

Harry zog seine Jacke aus und gab sie ihr.

„Danke", sagte Hermine, während sie die Knöpfe schloss. „Und wenn du jetzt frierst?"

„Ich frier schon nicht." Dann setzte er sich neben sie und lehnte sich an den Baumstamm.

Sie lauschten beide den Geräuschen der Nacht. Als ganz in der Nähe Laub raschelte, spannten sich ihre Körper an. Erst als ein Igel im Mondlicht ganz nahe an ihnen vorbeihuschte, sank Harrys Kopf wieder an die Rinde.

Hermine sah nach oben. Der Mond wurde jetzt von einer Wolke verdeckt. Die Nacht war dunkler geworden.

„Sie bewegen sich", sagte sie.

„Wer bewegt sich?", fragte Harry.

„Die Sterne."

„Nein, sie bewegen sich nicht. Die Erde dreht sich und dann wirkt es so, als würden sich die Sterne bewegen." Harry stockte. „Aber das kannst du doch nie mit deinen Augen sehen. Dafür braucht man eine Kamera. Colin hat mir mal Bilder gezeigt, die er nachts auf dem Astronomieturm gemacht hatte. Die Sterne sehen darauf wie Striche am Himmel aus."

„Das weiß ich", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab' die Fotos auch gesehen. Aber guck doch mal nach oben. Sie bewegen sich. "

Harry legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Es sind die Wolken, die sich bewegen. Die Wolken bewegen die Sterne."

„Es sieht aber trotzdem so aus."

Vor ihnen brummte etwas. Hermine spürte dünne Beine auf ihrer nackten Haut. Sie zuckte zusammen. Es war ein großer Käfer mit braunen Flügeldecken und riesigen Zangen an seinem Kopf. Harry packte das Insekt seitlich und zog es nach oben. Die Käferbeine lösten sich nur widerwillig von Hermines Arm.

„Danke", sagte sie.

Harry kicherte. „Du hast Angst vor Käfern?"

„Quatsch, ich hab mich nur erschrocken. Und der war schon ziemlich groß. Da hättest du auch einen Schreck gekriegt."

„Wahrscheinlich. - Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn wirklich ein Werwolf kommt?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kämpfen?"

„Und womit? Soll ich ihm die Nase platt hauen?"

„Ich könnte nicht mal weglaufen." Hermine seufzte und senkte den Blick. „Danke, dass du hier geblieben bist. Ich ...", sie schluckte, „... ich möchte nicht alleine sterben."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir sterben werden. Jedenfalls nicht heute Nacht."

„Wieso bist du da so sicher?"

„Einfach so."

„Trotzdem Danke", sagte Hermine.

Harry setzte sich wieder neben sie und lehnte sich an den Stamm. Die Tiere des Waldes schienen die beiden jetzt zu meiden. Jedenfalls raschelte nichts mehr im Laub.

„Lebst du eigentlich gerne?", fragte Hermine.

Harry überlegte. „Manchmal weiß ich das nicht. Aber jedenfalls möchte ich nicht tot sein."

„Ich auch nicht." Hermine zupfte an ihren Haaren. „Ich möchte noch ganz viel erleben, bevor ich tot bin."

Die Wolken waren weiter gezogen und der Mond tauchte den nächtlichen Wald jetzt wieder in ein fahles Licht.

Harry rückte etwas von Hermine ab.

„Was ist los? Was machst du?"

„Dich angucken."

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Und was gibt es da zu sehen?"

„Du bist hübsch."

„Ach quatsch!"

„Doch, glaub mir" sagte Harry. „Ich find's jedenfalls gut, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Mit einem Jungen könnte ich jetzt nicht so reden."

„Findest du es nur wegen des Redens gut, dass ich ein Mädchen bin?" Hermine sah zu Boden und hoffte, dass die Röte in ihrem Gesicht im Mondlicht nicht auffiel.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich find's auch gut, weil ..." Er verstummte.

„Weil ...?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ach nichts."

„Feigling."

Etwas knackte und ein Vogel flog laut schimpfend auf.

„Was war das?" Hermines Stimme klang heiser.

Harry lauschte. Dann flüsterte er: „Da kommt jemand."

Sie hörten jetzt beide Schritte, die sich schnell näherten. Hermine stand auf und presste sich neben Harry hinter den Baumstamm.

Wer immer da kam, gab sich keine besondere Mühe, unentdeckt zu bleiben.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sie sahen beide der Gestalt nach, die schnellen Schrittes den Pfad hinunterlief. Die roten, schon etwas lichten Haare, waren auch im Mondlicht noch gut zu erkennen. „Mr. Weasley, hier sind wir", rief Hermine.

Rons Vater wirbelte herum. „Verdammt noch mal ...", explodierte er. Dann sah er die Kette an Hermines Bein. „Was ist das da?"

„Sie ist in eine Falle getreten", erklärte Harry.

„Lumos!" Arthur bückte sich und betrachtete Hermines Fuß im Licht seines Zauberstabes. „Der alte Fawcett mit seinen blöden Werwolffallen. Wie oft hab ich ihm schon gesagt, dass die Dinger gefährlich sind. Aber dieses Mal kommt er mir nicht so billig davon."

Rons Vater führte einen komplizierten Zauberstabschwenk aus und murmelte dabei vor sich hin. Erst geschah gar nichts, dann machte es Klick. Die beiden Bügel schwenkten auseinander und gaben Hermines Knöchel frei.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Ginnys Bett schon verlassen. Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern. Der Spaziergang mit Harry, der nächtliche Wald, die Falle, Rons Vater, der nach ihnen gesucht hatte.

Sie zog ihr Bein an, tastete den Knöchel ab und versuchte dann zu stehen. Es gelang, wenn auch der Fuß noch etwas weh tat. Sie hatte Harry gestern Nacht auf seine Frage, ob sie Schmerzen hätte, nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt.

Leicht hinkend ging sie zu dem großen Spiegel, der in einer Ecke von Ginnys Zimmer stand. Sie sah sich lange an. Dann knöpfte Hermine die Jacke ihres Schlafanzuges auf und ließ sie auf den Boden gleiten. Sie betrachtete ihren nackten Oberkörper.

Schließlich zog sie sich die Hose und den Slip aus.

Hermine richtete sich wieder auf, wagte aber nicht, in den Spiegel zu sehen.

Endlich, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile auf ihre Füße gestarrt hatte, hob sie doch den Kopf.

Als sie jemanden die Treppe heraufkommen hörte, schrak sie zusammen, aber dann quietschte ein Stockwerk tiefer eine Tür und die Schritte verklangen.

Hermine drehte sich um und blickte über ihre Schulter, musterte neugierig ihren Rücken, den Po und die Beine.

Sie versuchte sogar auf dem gesunden Fuß eine schnelle Drehung, fast einen Wirbel, der ihre Haare ein bisschen fliegen ließ.

Danach stand sie wieder still und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild, die Brauen leicht nach oben gezogen, der Mund ein feiner Strich.

Dann lächelte sie.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Anregungen für den Dialog über die Sterne, die von den Wolken bewegt werden, stammen aus einem Buch, aus dem ich letzt vorgelesen habe: „Es sind die Wolken, die die Sterne bewegen" von der norwegischen Autorin Torum Lian._


End file.
